Patch Notes/1.44
Deck customization improvements are now live! Customize and save your avatar, totem, and emotes on a per deck basis! Bug Fixes & Improvements: * Fixed several visual issues with the VFX on the premium Snowman Avatar. * In certain cases, the client would hang when attempting to authenticate with the game sever. This issue has been resolved. * Occasionally, Omens of the Past packs would sometimes not display correctly when they were granted from chests. The packs should now display properly when awarded. * Improvements to controller support on the profile and deckbuilder scenes. * Various performance optimizations and improvements for console, mobile, and desktop. * The “Streamer Crowns” for user who participate in Twitch streaming should now function more reliably on the profile scene. * The "Spellhounds" boss in Gauntlet should now properly display the game rules at the beginning of the match. * Various bug fixes and improvements for the Twitch Waystone extension. * Fixed an issue where the Lifesteal icon would sometimes display incorrectly on the playmat. * Omens of the Past packs should now more reliably play their opening animation and VFX. * Fixed an issue where the Faction level icons would sometimes not appear when leveling up a particular Faction. * Totem animations for some Totems were not playing reliably when triggered with a gamepad. This issue has been resolved. * Fixed an issue with the Diamond Endurance puzzle timing. * In certain cases, the player’s hand of cards would not maximize at the start of turn on mobile devices. This issue has been resolved. * Sandstorm Titan and Sandstorm Scarf would not reliably play their playmat VFX in some cases. This issue has been resolved. * Fixed an issue where the rare/legendary card in an open pack was displayed off center. * It is no longer possible to steal an opponent’s unit if you have 11 units plus a Site in play. Card Fixes * Leave a Witness should now be playable if you only control a Site. * Player Aegis will now reliably stop Overwhelm damage from Spells. * Spells played as Agendas should now properly show keywords granted by relics when these spells are being selected. * Argenport Ringmaster should now properly steal a unit if the enemy unit died during combat and there are no other units in the Void. * Multiple simultaneous triggers of Telut, Queen's Hand’s ability should now be properly blocked by a target’s Aegis. * Wyatt, Junk Collector was incorrectly ignoring the opponent’s Aegis if stolen. This issue has been resolved. * The interaction between Vault of the Praxis and Lumen Shepherd should now function more reliably. * Reyna, the Unwavering should no longer be targetable by Shadow spells when a user times out. * Mob Rule should now more reliably recognize when a unit changes ownership. * Fixed several issues when Vara, Fate-Touched would not trigger correctly when Zende, the Heart-Binder was in play. * Justa, Regglar Jotun should no longer display visual issues on the playmat. * Statuary Maiden should no longer prevent Scrap Hound from activating its ultimate ability. * Voice of the Speaker should now function correctly with stolen Sigil cards. * Shingane Firebrand should no longer display an incorrect prompt when targeted by both a Spellcraft weapon and a Spell. * Shingane Firebrand’s Renown prompt should now properly check for Amplify costs. * Static Bolts created by Nictotraxian should now properly display the correct damage amount. * Highland Sharpshooter should now properly stack any Warcry triggers granted from the Renown ability. * Jekk, Lone Gun should now properly apply Voidbound if Jekk died during combat with that unit. * Sewer Sludge should now properly check stats between triggers. * Gearcruncher should now properly update if a Grenadin is stolen or transformed from the Void. * Frontier Jito should now properly apply Charge to units whose costs change while in play. * The “He’s Back” achievement was not properly counting premium version of the card. This issue has been resolved. * Damage should now properly be assigned when Equivocate is used on Wump, Party Starter in response to his damage. * Fixed several issues with the Mithril Mace created by New Order Watchwing. * Moment of Creation now properly creates one Fire and one Time Sentinel.